


Pay your dues

by Kakeri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Vikturi, How do I tag?, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Sorry Not Sorry, This is probably gonna be long, Viktor with a K!, Violence, Yuri is 23, badass!Phichit, badass!Yuri, dark!yuri, long hair victor, tags will be updated as story progresses, unhealthy relationship, victor is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakeri/pseuds/Kakeri
Summary: When Viktor's father, Yavok forgets to pay his dues to the Yakuza for the millionth time, Viktor get's taken away to pay for his fathers debt.(I'm horrible at summary's.. I'm so sorry)Edit: I'm back!





	1. Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Kakeri and this a my first fan fic soooooo please be gently. I'm sorry if my writing style isn't stable I'm learning. Anway enjoy the story and please read the end notes! Bye!! 
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta reader, sorry if my grammar sucks.

#  Chapter 1: Dues

Viktor frowned as he followed his father. “Dad what’s going on? Why are we leaving we just got here?” He asked as he carried his little brother. 

“Listen Viktor I can’t explain it right now but I promise you, I’ll explain everything once we’re safe.”

“You say that all the time! Why won’t you just tell me what I want to know?!”

Yavok sighed. “Viyta we don’t have time for this! We need to get out of here.”

Viktor stopped walking. “Why did you forget to pay again?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Yes, it is! The last time you forgot to pay mom went missing for weeks and the police found her body in some lake!”

“Viktor please!”

“What?! Why should I follow you anymore?! You’ll just get us all killed!” He backed away holding his brother close to his chest. 

“Vikto-“ 

Viktor froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“The boy is right Feltsman. You are just gonna get everyone killed.” A man with a think Japanese accent said. “You really should listen to him.” Viktor could almost hear the smirk in his voice, he shuddered as the man ran his hand through his hair.

“Where’s our payment Feltsman, I would really hate to hurt such a pretty little thing.” The grip on his hair tightented, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. “Oh a strong one.” The man chuckled.

“I-I’ll get you your money… Please just let my boys go.” Yavok begged. 

“I wish I could believe you Feltsman… But I have orders to get what you owe today by any means necessary.” The man said in a low voice. “And I’ll be taking the long haired one. I don’t need a toddler.” He tore the sleeping toddler away from the silvered haired teen and tossed it to Yavok. 

Yakov caught the toddler who begun to cry. “No! Vitya! Please give me more time.

“Nooo!” Viktor screamed as he was grabbed by the mystery man. “Yurio! Dad! Dad help me please!” He was tossed over the man’s shoulder. 

“Too late old man. I hope I don’t have to see you again.” 

The man walked out of the building, Viktor screamed as he struggled to get free. “Let me go! Let go bastard! I swear I’ll fucking end you!” He bit down on the man’s shoulder, which earned him a punch to the gut as he was shoved into the back of a van. 

His vision swam as he got one last look at the building where his father and brother were.

_‘I should’ve listened…’_

He thought before he lost consciousness.


	2. Welcome to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally meets the mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 2! I'm super excited to show you guys this and I'm soo happy so many have read this. Thanks so much for the support! Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, if not then Wednesday at the latest. Peace!

# Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan

Viktor swam in and out of consciousness as they traveled, he remembered pulling up to an airport before feeling something prick his arm and falling back asleep. He groaned as he woke up finding himself chained to a wall in a basement. Groaning, he forced himself to sit up and take inventory. 

The room he was in was small, no windows and one exit so there was no way for him to escape. He was pretty sure he was not in the same state, he couldn’t even be sure if he was in the same country. He let out a frustrated groan. 

_‘why… I did nothing wrong… Why am I paying for his mistakes?’_ He thought as the door at the end of the room opened. 

The mystery man from before walked in, now getting a good look at him Viktor thought that he was cute, he messy black hair that was pulled into a bun, big brown eyes and an athletic build, though his face was still pudgy. He was dressed in black dress pants, a light baby blue dress shirt that wasn't tucked in. 

“So… Our guest has finally awakened. You know it’s rude to keep your host waiting for so long.” The man said with a smirk. 

Viktor glared at him. “Who are you? Where am I and what do you want from me?!” 

" Oh soo impatient. But I can indulge you. I am Yuri Katsuki, but you can call me Oyaban or if that is too hard for you, boss. As for where you are, you, are at my family home in Japan. And I want you to become my trophy.” He said smirking. 

“Trophy….” Viktor said wearily. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean… You are a prize. And you will be lucky if you see the light of day every again.” Yuri said turning around. “Good night Viktor.” He left, leaving the foreigner alone in the dark. 

Viktor groaned and laid his head back against the wall of the cell, sighing he tried to put a positive spin on things. 

_‘At least dad and Yura are safe…’_ He felt his eyes stinging, he didn’t even try to stop the tears as they fell, he cried throughout the night. 

By the time, morning came or what Viktor thought was morning, his eyes were red and puffy, he had never felt so miserable in his life. He kept hearing a voice in his head blaming him for his situation. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. 

“You look like shit.” Came a voice the startled him from his train of thought. He looked up to see Yuri Katsuki, watching him from the other side of the cell. 

“Oh, really? I would’ve have known that. Next time I’m kidnapped, I’ll be sure to look all pretty for you.” Viktor said, defensively. 

“We’ll have to fix that mouth later.” Yuri said, walking into the cell. “Tell me how old are you?” 

The Russian tensed. “18.” 

“So, you’re legal pretty much everywhere. That’s good to know.” He said, unchaining the nervous teen. “Up. I have to show my father that I got what we wanted.”  <

Viktor whimpered as he was dragged out of the cell, he knew better than to fight back so he did his best to keep up with the man’s pace. He squinted his eyes when they walked out of the basement, his first thought was Japan was beautiful. 

Small snowflakes fluttered to the ground, adding to the fresh powder on the ground. The sun was low in the sky, casting a red-orange glow over the sky. He looked to the bare trees, cherry blossoms, he thought. Even dead they were amazing to look at, he was looked ahead of him past Yuri to see that they were walking towards a large castle at the top of a hill. He wondered what was instored for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Kakeri and this a my first fan fic soooooo please be gently. I'm sorry if my writing style isn't stable I'm learning. Anway enjoy the story and please read the end notes! Bye!!
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta reader, sorry if my grammar sucks.


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I meant for them to make it to the castle today but then this happened. So have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo Chapter three guys. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like it!

# Chapter 3: Control

The walk to the castle took a lot longer than Viktor had expected, from where he had been held it looked like it was only a block away, he couldn’t have been more wrong. On the walk, there they passed by a hot spring name Yu-Topia, he wished could go there. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought that it would’ve been a great place to visit with his whole family. He let himself get drawn into a fantasy of him, his mother, little brother and father, taking a vacation in japan and going to a hot spring. He could almost hear his brothers laugh and see his smile. He was pulled from his day dreaming by a rough tug on his arm.

“Hey _baka_ , are you even listening? Is that another thing I need to _fix_ about you?”

Viktor couldn’t help but glare at the man. “There’s nothing about me that needs to be fixed!” He yelled at the man.  
Yuri’s eyes flashed dangerously as he pulled the young man close and leaned down so they were face to face. The young man felt fear go through him again as he stared the Japanese man in the eye. 

“Listen to me and listen good. You, aren’t your own person anymore. I own you. So, if you think you’re the one in control here, you would be _dead_ wrong. Do I make myself clear?”

Viktor glared at the dark-haired man. “I don’t care what you say, I will never… Ever! Let someone else control me. If you think that I’m going to bow down to you at all while I’m here you’re wrong. I’ll always fight you until the day I die. Remember that.”

Yuri smirked and let go of his arm to pat him on the head. “Your spirited. I like that. The spirited ones are the most fun ones to break.”  
The silvered-haired teen decided to show him how spirited he was, once Yuri had finished talking, he swung a fist at him, causing, the older man to back away, he use this as a chance to run away. He turned and ran as fast as he could, his long silver hair flowing behind him. He ran blindly his only thought to get away. He noticed the hot spring and smiled. 

_'There’s people in there… It’s a tourist spot… Someone will know English… There I’ll be safe…'_ He thought before his face hit the ground with a sickening crack. He groaned as blood poured from his nose. His head swam as he tried to focus his eyes on something. He noticed a blur of black in front of him; he hear one last thing before losing consciousness.

“Remember… I’m the one in control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support. It really means a lot to me and it's just nice to know that people like my work. I'm thinking about doing another fic soon sooo yea. Oh! Say hi to me on tumblr at my name is kakeri170, I have the same profile pic. So it should be easy to find me. Anyway Peace!


	4. Yuri Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 and 2 from Yuri's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo It's here! Thank you so much for being so patient! Hope you like the chapter!

# Chapter 4: Yuri PT 1.

Yuri grumbled as he looked out the window, he was getting sick of being his father’s errand boy, tracking down Feltsman was being to become annoying. He understood why his father didn’t want him dead but it would be an understatement to say that he wasn’t getting tired of tracking down the old man.They have literally been all over the world trying to catch this man, the last time they had finally caught him was in Japan where the old geezer thought it would be a smart idea to try and seek refuge in Japan. That year was when they had decided to send a message by killing his wife, you’d think that be enough for someone to keep their word and do as they said they would. 

Apparently not, because not even a few days after his wife’s body had been found, Feltsman disappeared with his sons and sent them on a wild goose chase that lasted for years. Now they finally got a hit on the elusive man and his family and Yuri wasn’t about to let it go. His father had told him to take away something that would be precious to Feltsman and the would be one of his sons.

Yuri sighed as he thought over who he would take, he had done research on the two of them. The youngest one was named Yuri, he chuckled at the fact they had the same. The Russian Yuri was around five years old. The pros of taking someone so young was that he could mold the child into whatever he wanted, the cons were Yuri couldn’t handle the thought of making such a small child into someone like himself so that was not an option. The oldest child was named Viktor, he was in his late teens, from his research Yuri found out that he was a pretty stubborn teen. He smirked to himself, imaging how much it would hurt the old Russian to his stubborn son turn into one of his followers.

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts as they pulled up to a dilapidated apartment building, he looked to his team. “Let’s go get what we came here for.” He said, as he got out of the car, waiting for his team to follow him. He frowned as they walked through the building, smirking when he heard arguing.

“Viktor we don’t have time for this!”

“I’m not following you just so you can put me and Yuri in danger!”

“Vik-“

He opened the door and placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder. His smirk grew as he felt the teen tense under him and saw how Feltsman’s face went pale. 

“The boy’s right Yavok, all you do is put the ones you love in danger.”

He wanted to laugh when he heard the older man beg for more time. He shook his head as he ripped the sleeping child in the teens arm away from him and tossed the child to Yavok. 

“I’m not here for the money. I have orders from my father to take something away from you.”

He grabbed Viktor by the hair, pulling the teen away and tossing him over his shoulder, he ignored the teens cry for his father and brother, he was relatively calm until the teen bit his shoulder. Yuri let out a frustrated sigh, punching the teen in the gut and tossing him into the back of the van. He closed the door and got in the van. He waved of his men who asked if he was okay, happy to just be going back home. 

## Back in Japan

Once they got back in Japan, Yuri let his men deal with the teen so he could go get some rest. As he was getting ready for bed he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for hurting the teen the way he did but he reminded himself that since Feltsman couldn’t do the right thing then his loved ones would have to pay the price. However, it did nothing to get rid of the uneasy feeling in his gut as he went to sleep.

When he woke up, he got dressed in black slacks and a baby blue dress shirt. He pulled his hair into a pun and went to where the teen was being held. He examined the teen, noticing he was awake, if he were to be honest the teen was beautiful, with long silver hair that pulled around him on the floor. The tshirt and jeans the teen was wearing were a mess but that was to be expected.

“So… Our guest has finally awakened. You know it’s rude to keep your host waiting for so long.”

He chuckled at the teen response. 

“Oh soo impatient. But I can indulge you. I am Yuri Katsuki, but you can call me Oyaban or if that is too hard for you, boss. As for where you are, you, are at my family home in Japan. And I want you to become my trophy.” A cruel smirk appeared on his face, the smirk turned into a grin at the teens voice.

“I mean… You are a prize. And you will be lucky if you see the light of day every again.” Yuri said turning around. “Good night Viktor.” He left, leaving the teen alone in the dark, he went to do business for the rest of the day. 

He returned the next day for teen, his father wanted to see him and make sure that he wasn’t seriously injured before they started to break and mold him into what they wanted. When he saw the teen, he looked worse than he had the other day, sighing he said.

“You look like shit.”

He had to hide a smiled from the teens response, he was spirited that was for sure. He went to the edge of the cell and smirked.

“We’ll have to fix that mouth later. Tell me how old are you?”

“18”

A cruel smiled appeared on his face. “So, you’re pretty much legal anywhere that’s good to know.” He suppressed the chuckle as he watched the nervous teen. “Up. I have to show my father that I got what we wanted.” He went in a grabbed the teen, taking him outside.

Yuri ignored the small snowflakes as they fluttered to the ground, adding to the fresh powder on the ground. The sun was low in the sky, casting a red-orange glow over the sky. He looked to the bare cherry blossoms and shook his head, focusing on the castle at the top of the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've made a new tumblr just for my fanfiction, so come and say hi or just bagger me to update @kakeris-fanfiction. Peace!
> 
> (ps. Ch 5 will also be from Yuri's perspective and will be dealing with Ch 3 and we'll be finally meeting his dad.)


	5. Yuri Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see Chapter 3 from Yuri's perspective as well get to meet his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys what's up? Sorry it's been so long, hope you like the chapter!

# Chapter 5: Yuri Pt 2

“We are going to meet my father, when we get there I expect you to keep your mouth shut and be respectful, also make sure to take your shoes off as soon as we get inside. After we meet my father you will bathe and put on the clothes that I will have laid out for you. Then we will start training and I will see what you are capable of….”

Yuri trailed off from his instructions to see that Viktor was looking around the place like he had never seen trees or snow before, he scoffed and turned him around.

“Hey _baka_ , are you even listening? Is that another thing I need to _fix_ about you?”

“There’s nothing about me that needs to be fixed!” The slivered-haired boy yelled at him.

Yuri smirked. _Actually, there’s a lot of things that need to be fixed about you, first off your mouth, next your attitude...’_ He thought as he grabbed the boy’s arm.

“Listen to me and listen good. You, aren’t your own person anymore. I own you. So, if you think you’re the one in control here, you would be _dead_ wrong. Do I make myself clear?” He rolled his eyes as the boy glared at him.

“I don’t care what you say, I will never… Ever! Let someone else control me. If you think that I’m going to bow down to you at all while I’m here you’re wrong. I’ll always fight you until the day I die. Remember that.”

Yuri smirked and let go of his arm to pat him on the head. “Your spirited. I like that. The spirited ones are the most fun ones to break.”  He turned to start walking again when he felt a kick to his gut, he gasped from shock not pain, as he watched the silver-haired boy run off. _’Kid…I’m starting to like you less and less...’_ He ran after him, smirking when he saw the kid running towards the onsen _. ‘Sorry kid, that’s not a safe place either. Though good job scouting the place.’_

He quickly sent a punch to the kids back, watching him fall to the ground, walking over to him, he noticed that he was bleeding. _’Great… Father won’t be happy about that._ ’He glared down at the kid.

“Remember… I’m the one in control.” He said, groaning when the teen lost consciousness. He sighed, picking him up and carrying him to the castle.

He ignored the guards who tried to greet him and went to his father’s office. He steeled himself in front of the large oak doors, trying his best to control his breathing before he went in. He would never get use to his father office, the large oak desk at the back of the room, drawing attention first, then the dark hard wood floor and the blood red walls. He noticed that his father was talking on the phone, looking out the large windows.  One day all of this would be his and the thought terrified him, before he could have a panic attack his father finished his phone call.

Yuri dropped the teen on the ground, bowing deeply. “Father… I brought Yakov son… He proved to be a lot of trouble, I’m sorry that he is a little roughed up.”

His father said nothing, just looked them over for what felt like forever.

 “Good. I see that you will have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to make him into the perfect assassin. I expect you to do this son, soon it will be your turn to run this.” His father stood up and walked over to him. “I expect a lot of things out of Yuri… I hope you understand this.”

Yuri nodded as he slowly stood up, he understood the unspoken words. _Don’t disappoint me._ He bowed again, before picking up the teen.

“Oh, and Yuri.” He turned to look at his father. “I expect you and this boy to go on a mission in three months. If you can’t get him into shape by then to do a simple mission, then there is no way you can run this entire organization.”

He bowed again. “Yes, father.” He said, before leaving and carrying the boy to one of the holding rooms in the castle. He dumped the teen on the bed, walking out. He locked the door behind him, running a hand through his hair nervously. He only had three months took make a kid who hated his guts want to die for him. He sighed as he took out his cellphone and began looking through his contacts. As much as he hated to admit he needed help from one over enthusiastic Thai man. He sighed as he waited for someone to answer the phone. He groaned softly at a loud greeting.

“Phichit. I need your help.” He said as he went into his private room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooooo looks whose gonna show up soon! Next three chapters will be from Viktors perspective again.  
> Also I made a Tumber just for fanfiction come say hi at [kakeris-fanfiction.tumblr.com ](https://kakeris-fanfiction.tumblr.com)


	6. Phichit Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is here guys! What does he have in stored for our Viktor hmm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for following this story. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this one. Family stuff. Anyone enjoy the chapter and read the notes at the end. Thanks!

# Chapter 5: Phichit Arrives

 

Viktor groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar room; he looked around trying to remember where he was. That’s right. He had been kidnapped and was currently in Japan because he father was an idiot and didn’t give the people who kidnapped him their money. He had tried to run away and had been knocked out and apparently placed in a nice room, when he tried to get out of bed, he was greeted to the sounds of chains holding him down. He sighed.

_‘Okay… So... I’m not moving.’_

He thought, finally taking a good look at the room he was in. It was a fairly nice room, with a large window in the front of it, the door on his right. The walls were painted a pale pink with cherry blossoms on it as well as a small closet to his left side, next to closet was another door which he assumed to be the bathroom.  He settled for looking out the window watching the dead limbs of trees move in the wind and the snow fall. He sighed, wishing he could be free, wishing he could go back to his family, wishing his mother was still alive but he knew that was never going to happen. He fought back tears.

_‘No. I will not cry now.’_

He thought as he laid down, looking at the ceiling.

_‘I won’t cry…’_

He has no idea how long he had been staring at the ceiling before the door opened only to see Yuri walk through the door.

“What do you want? Here to knock me out again?” He asked glaring at the man, grinning when he saw Yuri run a hand through his hair.

“You know what… I wasn’t but now I’m really considering it, brat. I came to tell you that a friend of mine is going to be here tomorrow and until then you’ll be staying in this room. I’ll unchain you from the bed so you can have free reign of this room but if you try to escape then I promise you that the next time I knock you out, you won’t wake up a few hours later.” 

Yuri walked over to him, unlocking the chains around his wrist and feet; he then walked out.

Viktor heard the door locked and sighed softly, he then went to the bathroom. The bathroom was simple, it had white tile floor and a small shower, the tub was placed in the corner of the room, there was a small vanity with one sink and a small mirror above it.

Sighing, he went over to the mirror and skin and stared at himself. It was the first time he saw himself, since he had been taken. He looked dirty. His pale skin had this brown tinge to it, no doubt from the dirt and dust in the cell he was in and from when he had been knocked out. His long silver hair was matted and desperately needed to be combed. He first used the toilet, feeling a lot better he then washed his face as well as cleaned the dirt from his nails and hands. He then tried to comb out his hair with his fingers.

Realizing that it was only going to cause him more pain, stopped trying and tried forcing himself to smile in the mirror, he remembered after his mother died someone told him that if smiled it would make the situation seem a little brighter. It had sorta worked back then but know all he felt was hollow. He had no idea what Yuri had in stored for him tomorrow but he knew that whatever it was, he was going to fight it with everything he had.

_‘He thinks he can control me… He has another thing coming.’_

He walked out of the bathroom and laid on the bed, forcing himself to go to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Viktor was greeted to a phone shoved into his face.

“Really Yuri… This is why you called me, I know I said you could call me for anything but are sure you can’t handle this kid.”

“Phichit… I called you here to help me not belittle me. You know how important this is.”

Viktor looked his right side, seeing Yuri standing there, looking very unimpressed at the man who was currently shoving the phone in his face. The man, Phichit, he guessed, didn’t look that much older him, maybe a year or two.  He had light brown skin and seemed to be from some Asian country.

“Why is there a guy shoving a phone in my face.” He growled.

This Phichit smiled. “Oh… I understand why you need my help now Yuri, you were never good with people talk back.”

Viktor glared at him. “Oh I’ll show how well I ca-“

His head went to the sighed as he was slapped. He looked to Yuri who looked like he was ready to explode.

“Sorry… I know I was supposed to let you handle this at first but I can’t stand his mouth… “ Yuri mumbled.

Phitch just smiled. “No problem Yuri. I understand.” He then looked to Viktor. “Now… I want you to listen to me very carefully. My name is Phichit Chulanont, and I’m one of Yuri’s close associates, now the reason I’m here is to help Yuri get your ass into shape in the next three months. Before you ask, I’m not telling you why and if you even think about running away again. I will have my people hunt down your little brother and father. Do you want to see how they’re doing?”

Viktor stared at the man, eyes wide, his cheek stinging from the slap. He had trouble processing all of the information that was thrown at him.

_‘Get me into shape? What does that even mean? He’ll send people after my family if I step out of line… What’s going one? I… can’t let them hurt them… At least not Yuri… I don’t care about my father… It his fault I’m in this mess anyway… But what if they kill him and then take Yuri… He’s so young they could mold him into anything they want… No… No. I can’t let that happen...’_

He must’ve been quiet for too long because both Phichit and Yuri were glaring at him.

“Answer him now.” Yuri ordered and he obliged.

“Y-Yes, p-please let me see them…” He mumbled.

Phichit showed him his phone, on the screen were his father and brother. They seemed to be doing okay, he couldn’t really tell where they were but it looked like his father was dropping Yuri off at school. He couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes.

“T-there safe…” He mumbled.

“Yes, they are, for now. And as long as you do as I say then they’ll always be okay. I will personally send them money to keep them alive and well if you do what I say without hesitation.” Yuri said, crossing his arms, smirking slightly.

Viktor just stared at the phone, letting the tears fall.

_‘They’re safe… If I have to what he wants for the rest of my life… I’ll do it… I won’t be the reason Yuri gets hurt… I couldn’t live with myself.’_

“W-Will… Will I be able to see them again?” Viktor asked softly, his voice weak as he tried not to let the worry in his voice come through but failed.

“If you are good then I’ll think about it.” Yuri said, glancing to Phichit, who only shrugged.

Viktor smiled. “T-thank you… B-Boss…”

Saying that made him want to puke but he had to put on a show, his family needed him. He felt a little bit of pride and dread when Yuri smiled at him.

“Hmm… You’re fast learner. Go take a shower, there are clothes in the closet for you, it’s time we start you’re training.”

Viktor watched as Yuri and Phichit left the room, he laid in bed a few minutes later, letting the tears fall. He walked in the bathroom and took a needed shower, washing his hair. Drying himself off, he braided his hair down before opening the closet to look at the clothes they had left for him. He frowned seeing the suit. It wasn’t as expensive as Yuri’s or Phichit but he knew what it meant. It meant that he was giving his life over to a man that had kidnapped and killed his mother, who kidnapped him and was using his only family left as a way to control him. It meant that he was giving up and he hated it but it’s not like he really had any other choice. If he didn’t follow orders, his families blood would be on his hands. He couldn’t let that happen.

With shaky hands, he put on the suit and then looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had aged ten years and he felt like that he had. Sighing, when he heard the door open he went out to meet Yuri and Phichit.

Yuri just smirked slightly. “Let’s go. You have a lot to learn.”

Viktor followed the two of them out of the room, holding his head high, ignoring the strange looks he got from people as they walked down the hall to wherever they were going, he assumed they were going to a training hall or something. He didn’t care where they were going or what people thought about him. If he was going to work for these people, then he was going to do it on his terms. He would make Yuri believe he had control. He smirked to himself.

_‘I won’t let you hurt my family but I won’t let you own me either. I’ll play along with this little game of yours… But the first chance I get to escape without my family being hurt I’ll take it. So watch your back Boss, cause I’m coming for you.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter hoped you like it! So I have a question for you guys, would you like me to go back and edit old chapters. For chapter 1-3 it means making them longer for 4-5 it means grammar stuff. Just leave some comments below or hit me up @ [ kakeris-fanfiction ](https://kakeris-fanfiction.tumblr.com) to tell me what you think. 
> 
> And please check out my series [ In Our Moments of Weakness ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/673682) It's a really personal story for me. It allows me to vent about all of my bottled up emotions through Viktor. So if you don't mind angst I would appreciate it, if you would read it.
> 
> Anyway enough self-promoting. See ya next time. Peace!


	7. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training for Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait. I had to wait for my computer and then I just didn't feel motivated to write at all. Sorry! And I know it short, the next chapter will be longer. Promise!

# Chapter 7: Training Day 

Viktor frowned as he was led to a secluded room, he looked between Phichit and Yuri nervously, his body going into flight or fight mode. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves in check as he followed the two men into the room, what he saw didn’t ease his nerves at all. The room was a pale red, a blue mat on the floor and practice weapons lining the walls. He forced himself not to run away as he clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. He noticed that Yuri was standing on the mat and motioned him to do the same.

“Shoes.” Yuri reprimanded.

He sighed and went back to the door, taking off his shoes before getting on the mat again. He kept reminding himself that he had to play their game or he and his family were as good as dead. He looked to Yuri who was already in a lazy fighting stance, his shoulders lose and his legs slight spread apart. He went to him, getting into a horse stance. When he saw, the Yuri wasn’t going to make the first move he charged at him, sending a right hook to his face, the next thing he knew he was face first on the floor, with his hand being pinned to his back.

Viktor growled as he tried to pry himself free from Yuri’s body weight, he heard Yuri chuckle as he felt the pressure on his back and arm lessened, using this as a chance he kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble away; jumping back on his feet, he only had a second to recover before Phichit came in and attacked him from behind. He gasped as he was hit with quick punches to his spine, he fell to his knees only to roll out of the way as Yuri came at him. He got back on his feet as the two men circled him.

The teen suddenly felt very aware that there was no one he was going to win this with brute force, they both had strength, training and experience against him. He need to think of a solution, he managed to dodge out of the way of Yuri trying to chop his neck, only for Phichit to come up behind him with wooden practice knifes slashing as his stomach. He grunted as he got hit and was pinned to the ground by Phichit, a knife pressed to his neck.

“Pathetic.” Yuri said, walking over to him. “You barely lasted five minutes.” He scoffed. “Phichit get off him. Shirt off Viktor”

Viktor grunted as Phichit pushed off him, slowly he got to his feet and took of the jacket and dress shirt. He watched Yuri as he went and picked up a wooden practice sword. He stiffened as Yuri walked over to him, he suddenly felt very very small.

“On your knees, back facing me.”

Viktor closed his eyes and did as he was told, he took deep breaths, trying to control his urge to run away as fast as he could. He clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking.

“Every time you fail me, you get five hits across your back. Keep that in mind.”

Viktor let out a scream as his back was struck with the wooden sword, pain flared throughout his back and he was sure he was going to bruise. On the second hit, he had tears in his eyes. The third one, he felt his arms and legs shaking. The fourth one, tears fell from his eyes. On the fifth hit, he fell to the ground. Only to hear to Yuri chuckling.

“Really you’re so weak that you can’t handle five little hits? I was barely hitting you.” He said, leaning in front of him.

Viktor whimpered in pain as he fell to the ground, he could already feel the bruises forming on his pale skin. He took deep breaths as he tried to regain himself, cursing the fact that they had seen him cry. He looked up when Phichit held out his hand, he was a little suspicious of the older man but decided that he didn’t really have another choice and took it. He gave Phichit a small smile.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about.” Phichit said, rolling his eyes going to stand at Yuri side.

“We have a lot of work to do. Now get in a horse stance, we’re going to teach you the basics.” Yuri said, glaring at him.

Viktor sighed and got into his stance, he didn’t really have a choice.

By the time Viktor got back into his room, he felt like he had been hit by a truck. The rest of the day training, ended up with him getting twenty more hits across the back. He trudged his way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good on his back, he hissed whenever the water hit his back to hard.

Stepping out of the shower, Viktor toweled off the best he could, pulling on a pair of boxers he went over to the mirror to check the damage on his back. He gasped seeing just how bad it really was. Angry red welts crisscrossed on his back. Some of them looked like if they had been hit anymore the skin would’ve broken.

He forced himself to look away from the mirror and walked to the bedroom. He looked out the window, seeing the dead cherry blossoms. He smiled sadly, thinking about his family.

 “I promise… I will see you guys again.” He mumbled before collapsing on the bed, being careful of his back.

“I promise.” He whispered before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! If you want updates or just want to talk to me hit me up at kakeris-fanfiction on tumblr and check out my other fic Please Don't Leave, it would mean a lot to me. Anyway see you in the next chapter. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I should have the second chapter up by tomorrow so please hang on until then! Peace!


End file.
